Early Morning
by kitty.has.a.pen
Summary: A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. A forbidden romance... Sirius/OC
1. Early Morning

It was unheard of for a Slytherin and a Gryffindor to be together.

It was even more unheard of, when the top two students of said houses got together.

It was no surprise, seeing as that Slytherins and Gryffindors were sworn enemies, polar opposites in every way.

It was seen in their relationship as well.

Amara had light blonde hair, always in a pristine bun, icy sapphire eyes that froze men in their tracks. She was cold, unreachable… untouchable to her peers. She was the 'Ice Princess' of Slytherin. She was intelligent, one of the top in her year. A pureblood, to be sure, no one could mistake her cool poise and refined manners as anything else. She was raised to hate blood traitors like _him_. She was taught to hate mudbloods and the like.

He was her opposite. From his dark unruly hair, his silver gray eyes, carefree countenance and warm presence…

Amara shook her head, eyes roving the small alcove they were in.

It didn't make sense for them to be together.

But here they were, in this small clearing, away from the prying eyes of their batch mates, away from their usual monotonic lifestyles, away from the reality that forbade them from being together.

She wondered, when had this all started?

They never crossed paths before, their groups of friends in completely different spheres.

There was no reason for them to ever end up in this situation.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her softly, his deep baritone voice soothing her as she snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"Nothing…" she reassured him, smiling softly, a smile that no one except the man holding her had the privilege to see.

It was no use to question things here, it would only ruin it.

This time was about escape.

These precious moments they had left… she couldn't waste them on petty thoughts.

These moments they shared were on borrowed time, they knew it.

Their reputation was always at risk when they were together, they knew that too.

But still, month after month, they met up here.

She didn't know if it was the adrenaline rush they would get that pulled them back here, or the feeling of indulging in something utterly forbidden… or maybe…

Amara sighed, cutting off her thoughts abruptly, there was no use thinking about that.

They had agreed, long ago, that their relationship would be strictly for benefits only.

Love was not part of that equation.

Sure, Sirius Black was what seemed to be the perfect man, but that didn't stop the truth that if she was somehow found out that she would be immediately disowned by her family.

It was actually a wonder that no one had realized their secret rendezvous yet.

She would have said it was because of how well they kept secrets, how well they lied…

But that wouldn't be true. The reason they could still be here was only because of pure dumb luck, and she wasn't going to deny it.

Silence surrounded the two, but it didn't suffocate them, or make them uncomfortable.

Somehow, silence had become their language.

Amara closed her eyes, breathing in his spicy cologne. He smelt of the forest after a long rain. It was refreshing…

They lay there, in each other's arms, until early morning.

"I won't be here next time." She informed him, her voice never raising, only retaining its cool distance.

Sirius didn't speak.

It was always like this.

She would say that, he wouldn't reply.

She would try to convince herself that she wasn't coming back here next month for one of these secret meetings and he would let her.

Why?

Because, somehow, he knew she would fail.

He knew they would be back here the month after this, and the month after that.

She knew that as well, but still, it didn't stop her from hoping that someday she would wake up and realize that what she was doing was wrong.

That gallivanting with this blood traitor would only shame her.

But until that time came, they would meet here and stay, wrapped in each other's arms, just until early morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

I was thinking of making this a real story… but I would like to hear your comments on it first. So please review!


	2. Safe for Another Time

There were days like this, days where Amara gets back that logic she'd been missing for this past few weeks. It was just her luck that it came back _today_ of all days.

Yes, she was meeting Sirius again, tonight.

Her brain screamed at her to for once stick to her threat and stay indoors.

_Be sensible!_

She had half the mind _not _to go. Just to see what expression would cover the wizard's face when he realized she hadn't showed up. The blond snorted, she was sacrificing her monthly rest, away from other Slytherins, just to spite him? How pathetic did that make her?

About this time, she'd think if Sirius had any second thoughts about meeting her, but then again, he was the one who sent that look.

Yes. _That_ look.

The one that said: 'I'll-meet-you-later-same-place'.

And being the arrogant Gryffindor he was, he didn't pause to look at her reaction, and instead, turned his attention back to his friends.

The teen crossed her arms.

_That's it. I'm not going. He can't just boss me around and expect me to follow!_

Her mind was silenced.

Amara's hand twitched, grabbing an apple to eat as she reached the Slytherin table.

She was not going.

XXXXXXXXXX

The inescapable countdown to their assigned meeting time…

Amara knew she shouldn't be doing this. But it was a habit. This always happened.

_Five hours until our meeting time, which I'm still __**not **__going to._

Something was telling her to go, and she sighed. This was what happened when the countdown started. Little by little she would be convinced to go.

Her reason?

Ha! If there was a reason she wouldn't be thinking about going or not going.

By going, she would in a roundabout way admit that she liked going there. That she decided to spend her time with him on her own free will and she really wasn't going to admit that. She couldn't even accept it.

Spending time with a Gryffindor, a blood traitor no less!

Her house would disown her. Her _family _would disown her.

She'd lose everything. And that wasn't an understatement.

And she still looked forward to those moments.

She just didn't understand. She didn't understand why she liked those quiet moments. She didn't understand why she kept going after their rather accidental meeting there that started the whole bloody thing! She didn't understand why—

It would be better if _he _didn't show up. Then she'd have a reason not to go.

Amara winced, had she just admitted the reason she went out during the night, the reason she risked her hide sneaking through the dark corridors was because of Black?

No. _No. __**No.**_

That wasn't possible.

She went there for the silence.

For the safety—

Which he made her feel…

_Merlin…_

The Slytherin shook her head, breaking her line of thoughts.

She was going there because she liked the peace. That was it.

The blonde teen paused.

She was going?

Yes, she was going.

She was going to prove that the reason she spend her nights out there wasn't because of Sirius bloody Black.

Logic sighed tiredly. Once again she'd fallen for the trap Sirius had secretly set up for her.

_Pride._

XXXXXXXXXX

She was here.

Lying on the spot they slept on last time.

Amara closed her eyes, a pathetic attempt at rest.

But she couldn't.

Sleep seemed unreachable.

She felt tired, wasn't that reason enough to get some sleep?

But no, it decided to mock her.

Thoughts surged in her mind. Contradicting, questioning, melding into one big mass of thought where she couldn't pick out a single thing without the rest following.

She left it alone.

What was the point of dwelling on it?

The point of this was escape from those things.

Thoughts, conversations, problems, questions, answers…

Pride, family, beliefs, love, hate, sadness…

None of those mattered now.

Not here. Not now.

They were for another time.

Amara shifted to her side, her eyes opening slightly, before closing again.

She fell asleep.

Being with Sirius was like being carefree. You didn't have to think of anything. It was like the world melted away and left you there.

It was like floating.

She felt someone moving her, but she didn't mind it.

Those hands. _His _hands.

She knew them all too well.

She remained silent, drifting in and out of sleep. Finally, the moving stopped, and her head came to rest on his shoulder, one arm thrown carelessly around his waist while his arms encircled her. It was these actions, unthinkable, impossible to do in the reality they lived in, but here, it was expected, welcomed even.

His warmth covered her, protection against the cold breeze.

Even in her sleep hazed mind she felt herself smile.

But she didn't speak for fear of breaking the fragile peace that existed.

Morning would come as always, and everything would go back to normality.

Reality would peek just above those mountains, and shadows would cover them, cover her. And her dreams would be safe.

Safe for another time…

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorta posting random chapters of the story as I go along. Oh well. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
